


C'est le Prix que L'On Paie Pour la Perte de Contrôle

by NotATorontonian (TheLifeAndLiesOfFerns)



Series: Punching-Ball [2]
Category: Life with Derek
Genre: Abuse, Childhood Trauma, Control Issues, F/M, Step-siblings, Verbal Humiliation
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-31
Updated: 2020-10-31
Packaged: 2021-03-09 01:29:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 484
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27306328
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheLifeAndLiesOfFerns/pseuds/NotATorontonian
Summary: Comment l'a-t-il fait se perdre en lui?
Relationships: Casey McDonald/Derek Venturi
Series: Punching-Ball [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1993648
Kudos: 3





	C'est le Prix que L'On Paie Pour la Perte de Contrôle

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [This Is The Price You Pay For Loss of Control](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/707731) by xxxSECxxx. 



Ce qu’elle détestait le plus de lui, c’est qu’il a enlevé le contrôle.

Elle avait besoin du contrôle, elle en avait vraiment envie, comme une drogue. Le contrôle a tout gardé en ordre, gardé elle-même supérieur et froid, gardé son monde _en sécurité_. Le contrôle lui a donné le pouvoir sur tout, lui a donné son mot à dire _en_ _tout_.

Elle se souvenait de l’époque du divorce de ses parents, comment ils ont juste continué à se battre, peu importe ce qu’elle a fait pour l’arrêter, comment les cris juste devenus plus fort et elle ne peutn ot l’arrêter. Comment Lizzie pleurait la nuit et elle voulait lui crier de se taire et tout était si inutile et peu importe ce qu’elle a fait rien s’est avéré parfait et conte de fées et en toute sécurité.

Ces jours-là, a-t-elle juré, ne reviendrait jamais.

Dès qu’elle le regarda dans les yeux, elle était si effrayée, impuissante petite fille de 10 ans. Petite et insignifiante. Il avait ce regard sur son visage qui criait supérieur, criait qu’elle pouvait faire toutes les règles qu’elle voulait, il serait toujours les enfreindre.

Et le pire, c’était qu’elle pouvait garder le contrôle sur elle autour de lui. Elle a réagi sans son propre consentement, passionnément et stupidement et donc sans contrôle.

Tout était dur et rapide et intense, elle pensait qu’elle pourrait exploser. C’était quelque chose comme tourner, si vite tout était flou, toujours avec le risque de tomber. Toujours avec le sentiment dans son estomac qui lui a donné envie de crier, parce qu’elle allait vraiment être malade de peur.

Elle pourrait not être autour de lui, alors elle l’a repoussé. Elle poussa aveuglément, jetant des mots et des coups de poing, le tout dans un effort pour reprendre le _contrôle_.

Mais il rebondirait toujours, assuré et imperturbable, et même si chaque cellule de son corps criait de s’enfuir, garder le contrôle, rester fort, elle serait toujours le perdre à ses yeux. Ces stupides yeux bruns qui l’ont toujours fait se sentir si insignifiante.

Elle a continué à perdre le contrôle de lui, et elle n’a pas pu s’arrêter. C’était malade, mais elle revenait pour cette intensité de rotation et ce sentiment qu’elle ne pouvait pas nommer. Elle est revenue, jour après jour, perdant le contrôle à chaque fois, mais bientôt elle a juste ne fait pas soins. À ce stade, le contrôle a disparu pour toujours, et elle ne pouvait pas se résoudre à prendre soin.

Il est devenu sa nouvelle drogue, son nouveau contrôle. Elle avait envie de la ruée, le sentiment téméraire de simplement lâcher prise et d’être libre. Son pouls battait, son souffle s’accélérait, son esprit courait. Soudain, les accros aux sensations fortes n’ont pasol’air si fou du tout, juste stupide pour ne pas trouver le vrai frisson de Derek.

Elle ne sait pas comment il l’a fait. Comment l’a-t-il fait perdre en lui ?


End file.
